La decisión de Astrid
by MeimiCaro
Summary: ¿Embarazada? ¿Ella? ¿Con dieciséis años? Astrid, más confundida y perdida que nunca, se llevó las manos a la cabeza. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo en su vida? HTTYD Universo Alterno.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

 _A veces navegamos con el viento, a veces en contra, pero debemos navegar, no estar a la deriva, ni echar el ancla_.

 **Oliver Wendell Holmes Sr.**

Observé a la doctora Maya Hermanasen, atónita. Más bien, estaba en shock, porque la veía sin verla. Sus palabras rebotaban en mi cerebro como un salvapantallas de Windows. Estaba desconcertada y todo parecía borroso a mi alrededor. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿No era un engaño de mi imaginación? El repentino contacto de la mano de mi madre sobre mi hombro me despejó, haciéndome salir de mi burbuja de confusión. Era un agarre fuerte y sereno, tal como ella. Aunque cuando vi como brillaban sus ojos azules, comprendí que también estaba nerviosa por la situación. Inspiré hondo y volvía a centrarme en la doctora Hermanasen.

― ¿Podría repetirlo? ―pedí, luchando porque mi voz sonara calmada―. Por favor.

La doctora apoyó los antebrazos en su escritorio, inclinándose hacia adelante para aproximarse a mí.

―Los resultados muestran que presentas un caso avanzado de miomas. Los miomas son tumores benignos y no cancerosos que surgen en el tejido muscular del útero. Esa es la razón de que hayas sufrido sangrados abundantes y cólicos dolorosos ―Hizo una pausa, examinando nuestras reacciones―. Debido a la pérdida de sangre has presentado las anemias que te preocupaban ―explicó, fijando su mirada en mí―. Generalmente, no se convierten en tumores malignos. Solo le ocurre al 0,05% de la población que lo sufre.

Apretó el agarre de mi hombro con gesto tranquilizador. No me había dado cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba hasta que me masajeó con ademán tranquilizador. Sin embargo, sabía que no era la única.

― ¿Hay algún tratamiento? ―preguntó mi madre. Era firme, pero pude comprobar, al ver las arrugas formadas en las comisuras de sus labios, que estaba realmente tensa.

―Hay una amplia variedad. Sin embargo, depende del caso. En principio, debería bastar con pastillas anticonceptivas para ejercer un cierto control sobre el periodo, la toma de analgésicos para reducir el dolor, además de ciertos suplementos de hierro. También están las inyecciones de hormonoterapia, que sirven para reducir el tamaño de los miomas. Sin embargo, para el caso de Astrid...

La doctora hizo una pausa que me puso los pelos de punta. El agarre de mi madre en mi hombro se crispó.

― ¿¡Qué!? ―interrogamos a la vez, demasiado exaltadas para controlar adecuadamente nuestra voz.

La doctora no se sorprendió ni reaccionó ante nuestro arrebato. Con calma, prosiguió su explicación.

―El caso de Astrid se encuentra muy avanzado. Como he dicho antes, la situación no apunta a que se corra riesgos a que los tumores se conviertan en malignos. Sin embargo, el dolor irá a más. La opción más sensata sería practicar una histerectomía.

― ¿Eso qué significa? ―cuestioné, sin comprender. Tenía el ceño fruncido y una molesta jaqueca. Me negaba a permitir que mi nerviosismo me superara, pero mantenerlo bajo control me estaba provocando un gran esfuerzo.

―Es una operación para la extirpación del útero.

― ¿Extirpación? ―repitió mi madre, más angustiada de lo que ella misma habría querido―. ¿Quiere decir que no podrá tener hijos?

La doctora, calmadamente y con el semblante serio, asintió. Fijó su mirada nuevamente en mí. Quizás se dio cuenta de mis dientes apretados o de la tensión en mis hombros, que suavizó su voz con ademán tranquilizador.

―Es una operación muy común a día de hoy. Una de las más comunes en el área de la ginecología.

¿Creía que temía a la operación? ¡Era una Hofferson! Algo como eso no podía asustarme. Sin embargo, no podía negar que me encontraba un poco... Turbada. Aquello no era como la vez que me habían tenido que operar porque se había desplomado un muro encima de mí. Ni cuando me operaron de apendicitis. Eso tenía una connotación extraña. Más definitiva. No lograba ver ante mis ojos que tan extrema era, pero algo en mí lo sabía. Tenía claro que tenía un final que desconectaba de muchísimos caminos. Algunos que ni siquiera conocía.

Mi madre pasó su brazo por mi espalda, agarrando mi otro hombro con la intención de acercarme a ella y abrazarme.

― ¿De verdad es la única forma? ―preguntó, estudiándome sutilmente con la mirada. Aunque intentó encubrirlo, pude apreciar su creciente preocupación.

La doctora se mantuvo un momento en silencio, reflexionando sobre lo que iba a decir, antes de decidirse a responder.

―Si es vuestro deseo, se pueden probar los otros métodos. Sin embargo, opino que al final solo serán alivios temporales. Al final, no quedará más opción que realizar la histerectomía.

― ¿De cuánto tiempo estamos hablando? ―cuestioné, en voz baja, sin detenerme a pensar―. ¿Con cuánto tiempo cuento hasta que el dolor sea insoportable?

―Depende de tu metabolismo ―respondió, leyendo las dudas en mi rostro―. Unos meses, quizás.

Miré a mi madre. Se había vuelto a cuadrar de hombros, mostrando la fuerte mujer que era. Tan serena y resuelta. Sin embargo, había apreciado el dolor en su voz cuando había sido consciente de que no tendría nietos. Era su única hija. Y era consciente de lo importante que era la descendencia para mi familia. Así que, siguiendo el impulso que me guiaba, volví a hablar.

― ¿Los suficientes para quedarme embarazada?

― ¿Astrid!? -exclamó mi madre, observándome sorprendida.

La doctora, en cambio, me miró con ojos perspicaces. Estaba analizando mis palabras y midiendo mis reacciones. ¿Creía qué me estaba dejando llevar por el pánico o qué? Como respuesta a su escrutinio, me enderecé y obligué a mi cara a relajarse. Hasta ese momento no me di cuenta de lo que me dolía el espacio entre mis cejas, de tan fruncido que había tenido el ceño.

―Podría ser posible ―reconoció al fin―. Sin embargo, no podrías probar ninguna de las otras opciones que existen para solucionar el asunto. Además, debido a las circunstancias, incluso podría catalogarse a tu embarazo como de riesgo. Es posible que se produzca un parto prematuro, debido al insuficiente espacio en el útero. Y, teniendo en cuenta la situación de los miomas de tu útero, es muy posible que sea necesaria una cesárea para el parto.

Miré a mi madre y a la doctora, confusa con mis propios arrebatos, pensamientos y sentimientos. ¿Qué debía hacer? Las dos mujeres en la habitación me dieron mi espacio, esperando en silencio, pacientemente, a que tomara mi decisión.

― ¿Puedo tomarme unos días para pensármelo? ―pedí finalmente, con un pesado suspiro.

¿Quedarme embarazada a los dieciséis años o no tener hijos biológicos jamás? No era una decisión que pudiera tomar a la ligera.

* * *

Recostada en mi cama, mirando aburridamente al techo, dejaba que mis pensamientos zumbaran molestamente en mi cabeza adolorida. Me había tomado un medicamento contra el dolor, pero mi jaqueca parecía estar riéndose de mi esfuerzo. Daba la impresión que pesados bloques de hormigón pendían de mi cabeza con la clara intención de hundirme en el suelo.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Debía probar los medicamentos y, en caso de que no funcionaran, aceptar la operación? ¿O debía presuponer que no funcionarían y tener un bebé? Bebé. La palabra me hundió aún más en el mi colchón, asfixiándome. Hasta el momento, me había creído muy mayor, con mis dieciséis años recién cumplidos. De repente, me sentía tan pequeña... No estaba en mi carácter sentirme tan indefensa y débil. Pero, en serio, ¿un bebé? ¡Yo misma era un bebé! ¿Cómo sería capaz de ser madre? Madre. Otra palabra que me arrebató el aliento. Era absolutamente imposible. ¿Cómo iba a poder ser la madre de un bebé con dieciséis años?

No es que odiara la maternidad ni nada por el estilo. Es que jamás me la había planteado. A mi edad, ¿quién lo hace? Y ahora tenía la obligación de tomar esa decisión a toda prisa, a marchas forzadas. Un bebé suponía un completo cambio de vida, de forma definitiva. Mi modo de vida, mi forma de distribuir el tiempo, mis intereses... Todo cambiaría, irremediablemente. Incluso mis amistades.

Sin saber por qué, recordé las palabras de mi madre al salir aquella mañana de la consulta:

 _―Astrid ―me llamó, obligándome a detenerme en medio del pasillo―. Cualquier cosa que hagas estará bien. Contarás con mi apoyo._

 _Tan directa como siempre, soltó lo que pensaba sin recelo. Me rodeó con sus brazos y me llevó, estrechándome contra ella, al coche. Cuando iba a separarse de mí para abrir el coche, hablé:_

 _―Gracias, mamá._

 _Mi madre se sorbió la nariz, sin embargo no se permitió soltar lágrima alguna._

Era obvio que mi madre deseaba tener un nieto biológico. Aunque no lo dijera, ese era su deseo. Y me ayudaría en todo lo que estuviera en su mano para que saliéramos adelante. Sin embargo, ¿qué deseaba yo?

* * *

¡ **Hola!**

 **¡Traigo una historia nueva! Lo sé, lo sé. Parece que creo diez mil historias y no concluyo ninguna. ¡Pero no me puedo resistir cuándo se me mete una idea nueva en la cabeza! Hasta que no la escribo, no tengo posibilidad de continuar los otros fics.**

 **En fin, espero que este pequeño prólogo os haya gustado. Prometo que el primer capítulo será más largo; y que Hipo aparecerá para crear algún momento #hiccstrid ~(˘▾˘~).**

 **En fin, antes de que os vayáis, me gustaría comentar una noticia. He creado un usuario en Twitter. Desde ahí comunico casi todas las noticias y eventos que tienen que ver con mis historias, así que os invito a seguirme. Al igual que en Wattpad, podéis encontrarme como _MeimiCaro._**

 **Pues, con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**

 **P.D.: ¿Os gusta la portada? Yo estoy enamorada de ella. Y de la magia del Photoshop, por supuesto xD.**


	2. Capítulo 1

**CAPÍTULO UNO**

 _Son nuestras decisiones las que muestran lo que podemos llegar a ser. Mucho más que nuestras propias habilidades._

 **J. K. Rowling**

Todo seguía siendo un incómodo enjambre de ideas en mi cabeza. Había diez mil allí, haciendo ruido, zumbando sin parar y moviéndose inquietas. Era imposible analizar una sin que otras tantas se interpusieran en el camino.

Me observé en el espejo del cuarto de baño. Resoplé ante mi imagen. Gracias al ejercicio físico al aire libre, cosa que me encantaba, mi piel solía tener un suave color melocotón. Sin embargo, en ese momento estaba paliducha, casi amarillenta; con manchas rojas en las mejillas, provocadas por el intenso dolor que viví por la noche, entre insomnio y pesadillas. Sin olvidar las oscuras y púrpuras ojeras. Y mis ojos rojos... Casi no podía verse el azul cielo natural con tanta sangre. No había llorado la pasada noche, pero el fuerte dolor de estómago que tuve fue peor.

Generalmente no era de las que pasaba noches en vela, atormentándome por mis preocupaciones. Prefería dormir, esperando que el descanso me tranquilizara. Siempre vería las cosas con más claridad a la mañana siguiente. Preocuparme tanto para que me doliera el estómago no era habitual. Sin embargo, lo que había sucedido el día anterior tampoco lo era. De repente habían depositado sobre mis hombros la carga de ser madre, ¡madre! Aunque me costara admitirlo, aún dependía de la mía propia para todo. ¿Cómo iba a hacerme cargo de otro ser humano cuando yo dependía tanto de ella? Una de las pocas cosas que había sacado en claro esa noche espantosa fue que continuaba siendo un bebé.

Mi madre era una mujer fuerte, la más fuerte que conocía. Nunca la había visto tan nerviosa como la tarde anterior, aunque había intentado ocultarlo. Estaba preocupada por mí, tanto, que había estado toda la tarde dispuesta a mimarme. No es que mi madre no me hubiera mimado nunca, sin embargo, jamás lo había hecho de una forma tan... Sobreprotectora. Agradecía que estuviera atenta a mí, pero su preocupación solo hizo que mi ansiedad aumentara. Me hacía ser más consciente de sus deseos, aunque ella estuviera esforzándose todo lo posible en ocultarlos. Ni siquiera los había mencionado una sola vez. Solo que me apoyaba fuera cual fuera el camino que eligiera, como si fuera un mantra o una nana. Sin embargo, yo podía ver su congoja brillando en sus ojos. Quizás, porque solo estábamos las dos en aquella casa y jamás nos habíamos mentido, que podía darme cuenta de esas cosas.

Me recogí mi cabello rubio en una trenza rápida para poder intentar salvar el estropicio. Me lavé la cara afanosamente, esperando que la cara de zombi que traía conmigo desapareciera. No tenía ningunas ganas de andar como una muerta en vida por los pasillos del instituto. Me apliqué una crema hidratante de efecto frío con olor a coco. Hizo su efecto, haciendo desaparecer las manchas rojas y disminuyendo la inflamación de mis ojeras. Suspiré, cansada. Algo era algo.

* * *

Llegar al instituto fue más reconfortante de lo que había supuesto. Me calmó llegar a un lugar alejado de lo que había sucedido, donde todo estaba sumido en el jaleo cotidiano, con todo el mundo hablando y riendo en los pasillos en espera de que empezaran las clases. Todos rezando porque el profesor no hubiera llegado. Me reí para mis adentros, compartiendo ese rezo. Si el profesor Alvin, de Biología, no aparecía a primera hora, sería un alivio. Era demasiado siniestro para mi gusto. Me ponía de los nervios con sus chistes malos.

Mientras me encaminaba al laboratorio de Biología del segundo piso, un fuerte golpe me retumbó en toda la espalda por partida doble. Casi era un saludo identificativo, porque ese par de mellizos idiotas siempre saludaban como el par de bestias que eran. Si hubiera sido cualquier otro, lo habría mandado directo al piso, pero ellos no tenían filtro y tampoco contenciones. Lo peor, se habían ganado la confianza suficiente para que les permitiera acercarse tanto.

―Buenos días ―los saludé apáticamente, sin detenerme siquiera a mirarlos.

Se pusieron a mi lado y se adaptaron rápidamente a mi ritmo rápido. Eran altos, o mejor dicho, larguiruchos, así que no les costó mucho esfuerzo. La hermana, Ruffnut, se ubicó a mi izquierda y el hermano, Tuffnut, a mi derecha. Ruffnut, como siempre, llevaba su largo pelo rubio pajizo suelto tras su espalda, de manera que bailaba con cada uno de sus pasos. Era tan largo que a veces se le enredaba en las cadenas de calaveras que se colgaba a la cintura, pero nunca parecía importarle. Antes había compartido esa medieval mata de pelo con su hermano, pero a Tuffnut le había dado un arrebato y había decidido hacerse un mohicano. Seguía siendo obvio que eran mellizos, no solo por los idénticos y maquiavélicos ojos azules, sino porque eran como dos gotas de agua. Hasta su forma de vestir era similar: chaquetas de cuero, vaqueros rotos, calaveras y pintura negra en la línea de agua del ojo.

― ¿Te has enterado? ―preguntó Ruffnut con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

― ¿De qué? ―pregunté a modo de respuesta, aburrida, sabiendo que me lo iba a contar de todas formas.

― ¡Vas en cabeza! ―dijo tan rápido que apenas me dio tiempo a contestar.

Fruncí el ceño, desconcertada. Miré a su hermano, Tuffnut, sin entender. Él, con ambas manos flexionadas tras la cabeza, puso cara de circunstancias.

― ¿En cabeza de qué?

― ¿Cómo qué de qué? ―cuestionó, indignada y ansiosa, ganándose un bufido de su hermano―. ¡Calla, idiota! ―exclamó, mirándole atravesada.

― Como si me fuera a callar por una orden tuya, cara de yak.

― ¡Compartimos la misma cara, cerebro de rana!

― Sigues siendo una cara de búfalo.

El diálogo era tan absurdo como siempre. Algo de verdad tenía Tuffnut, porque si seguían así, en breve estarían frente a frente, intentando derribar al otro. Y cuando digo frente a frente, era literal. Rodé los ojos, sorprendida de que fueran capaces de montar semejantes espectáculos sin darse cuenta. A lo mejor se daban cuenta y no les importaba. Nunca se sabía qué pasaba por la cabeza de los mellizos Thorston.

― ¿En cabeza de qué? ―repetí, esperando detener la trifulca.

No tenía ningunas ganas de lidiar con esos dos de morros desde buena hora de la mañana. Y tampoco podía librarme de ellos, porque seguro que se me pegaban como una lapa y me seguían a cualquier parte. Aún podía recordar la vez que me había metido en el baño para desprenderme de ellos y cómo habían seguido peleando en el umbral de los baños de las chicas sin inmutarse. Ruffnut desde dentro y Tuffnut desde fuera. Menuda escena...

― ¡En cabeza del concurso Miss Darcy High School! ―respondió al momento, haciendo caso omiso de su hermano.

Puse los ojos en blanco, porque esa no era la respuesta que me esperaba, pero mi boca no tardó en contraerse en una mueca de desagrado.

― ¿Qué? ―pregunté, creyendo que había escuchado mal.

― Ya sabes, el concurso de belleza de nuestro instituto. De las previsiones y apuestas previas, ¡eres la primera!

Mi expresión de hastío debió ser obvia, porque Tuffnut comenzó a reírse con esa estruendosa risa suya, consiguiendo ser el centro de atención en el pasillo. Ruffnut, en cambio, me miró como si estuviera loca y ella muy cansada de tener que cargar conmigo. ¿En serio? ¿Ella cansada de cargar conmigo? Tenía que ser un chiste. El simple pensamiento me hizo reír.

― ¿No hay nada que te motive? ―interrogó, aplastándose las mejillas con las manos.

―Esas tonterías, no ―contesté al momento―. Me importa lo que pienso de mí misma, no unos estúpidos estándares de belleza.

― ¿Y quién ha dicho que eso es lo interesante del concurso? ―cuestionó sin entender.

Tuffnut y yo cruzamos miradas, extrañados. Era difícil coincidir en pensamientos con Tuffnut porque era, bueno, Tuffnut. Sin embargo, en ese caso era fácil estar de acuerdo. Su hermana estaba loca. ¿Qué otra razón podía existir detrás de un estúpido certamen de belleza?

―No me puedo creer que no lo veáis ―resopló, sorprendida. Que fuera ella la que me tratara como si fuera especialmente espesa, me irritaba―. Estás por encima de Camicazi. Ella ha descendido al segundo puesto desde que la gente comenzó a votarte.

Asentí, procesando la información, aunque al momento me encogí de hombros y seguí avanzando a clase.

― ¿En serio? ¿No te alegra? ¿Nada de nada?

― Repito lo mismo de antes. Lo que la gente opine de esas cosas me da igual. Y si piensan que por haberme votado me voy a presentar a esa tontería, van listos.

― ¿No lo harías? ¿Ni por darle dónde más le duele a la estirada de Camicazi?

Entendía por dónde iban los tiros con esa pregunta. Desde que había entrado al instituto, esa rubia descerebrada la había cogido conmigo. No entendía la razón. Supongo que existe una química innata en las personas. Al igual que hay gente que puede llevarse bien al momento, hay gente que no se traga. Eso no la excusaba de comportarse como una arpía, pero como a mí no me afectaba absolutamente nada de lo que hacía, me importaba bastante poco. Éramos como una mangosta y una cobra.

― ¿Meterme en esa estupidez de concurso solo por ella? Ni que ella mi importara. Tengo cosas más importantes en la cabeza...

Cuando esa frase salió de mis labios, redescubrí la fuerza que tenían. Me había dejado llevar por la letanía extravagante de los mellizos, olvidándome por completo de mis problemas. Lo agradecía, porque había supuesto un descanso para mi mente. Sin embargo, no podía olvidar la realidad. Realmente tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar. Cosas que cambiarían mi vida definitivamente, tanto si decidía ir por un camino como si me decidía por otro. Y lo peor es que el tiempo seguía caminando, sin esperarme.

― ¡Buenos días, chicos! ―nos saludó una dulce voz que conocía muy bien.

Miré al frente, encontrándome a mi mejor amigo acercándose a nosotros, Hiccup. El pelo caoba, ya desordenado de por sí, se le alborotó con sus pasos apresurados. Le caía por la frente y por el cuello, lacio. Eso me hacía preguntarme cómo narices se le podía enmarañar tanto. Cuando estaba aburrida en su casa, siempre se lo peinaba en finísimas y pequeñas trenzas. A él le irritaba, porque se sentía como una de esas muñecas cabezonas que las niñas usan para peinar, pero se dejaba. Sus ojos verdes nos observaban con su calma apacible de siempre. Sus pasos eran torpes e irregulares, aunque trataba de equilibrarlos. Fruncí el ceño. ¿Había vuelto a crecer de nuevo?

―Hola, Hiccup ―correspondí, con un gesto de la mano.

Los gemelos se pusieron en marcha. Alzaron sus manos al mismo tiempo, con todas las intenciones de estamparle un fuerte apretón a Hiccup en los hombros. Él consiguió esquivarlo, sin embargo, con las manos libres que tenían libres, le dieron un golpe en la cadera que resonó todo el pasillo. Hiccup no pudo evitar jadear entre dientes y sobarse la espalda baja, adolorido. Me reí ante su expresión de dolor, igual que los mellizos. Por esa razón pasaba de evitar sus saludos. Aunque los esquivaras o les devolvieras el golpe, ellos volvían con el doble de fuerza. Eran como esas sacos de lucha que, al golpear y lanzar al suelo, volvían a erguirse. Un incordio, vamos.

―Ya he olvidado lo que iba a decir ―maldijo para sí mismo.

―Oye, que nosotros te dimos en la espalda, no en la cabeza ―se jactó Tuffnut.

―Si ya estabas mal de la cabeza antes de eso, no es culpa nuestra ―se burló Ruffnut, encogiéndose de hombros.

Hiccup los fulminó con la mirada, por lo que los mellizos salieron corriendo, riéndose a carcajadas y exclamando sobreactuados gritos de _¡Qué miedo!_ Hiccup rodó los ojos antes de centrarse en mí.

―Eres igual de cruel que ellos ―criticó, cruzándose de brazos.

― ¿Y eso?

―Si les sigues la broma, es lo mismo que gastármela.

―Si me hace gracia, me río -respondí, indiferente.

Encogiéndome de hombros, seguí mi camino.

―Todos los días agradezco no tenerlos a los dos en clase ―comentó, poniéndose a mi lado―. Solo con uno es suficiente.

Habían sido mis compañeros de clase en primaria, así que entendía lo que quería decir. Gracias a Dios, desde la llegada al instituto los habían puesto en aulas diferentes. Me reí. Generalmente no era una persona que me riera mucho, pero algo tenía ese grupo que lograba sacar ese lado mío. Quizás por lo estrafalarios que eran los mellizos y lo dulce que era Hiccup. Sí era una pena no compartir clase con él. Habría elegido tener a los Thorston juntos si eso implicaba que él también fuera mi compañero. Sin embargo, nunca había podido ser. Quizás ya había sido demasiada fortuna ser vecinos y amigos de la infancia.

El toque en mi mentón me sorprendió, obligándome a detenerme en seco. Hiccup me alzaba el mentón con la punta de sus dedos, mirándome con curiosidad.

―Has dormido mal ―afirmó, sin ninguna duda en la voz.

No desvié la mirada, pero sí estaba un tanto reticente a contestar, no sé por qué. Hiccup debió tomar mi silencio como una respuesta, porque acunó mi rostro con una de sus manos. Generalmente no permitía que nadie se me acercara tanto. Hiccup era diferente. Quizás porque habíamos estado juntos prácticamente toda nuestra vida, los límites del espacio personal se difuminaban con facilidad. Y eso que yo tenía una gran necesidad de espacio personal, a diferencia de Hiccup.

Estando tan cerca, me di cuenta de que tenía razón. Hiccup había crecido, otra vez. Ese pensamiento me lleno de sentimientos contradictorios.

― ¿Ha pasado algo? ―Su voz seguía siendo tan calmada como siempre, pero aprecié el timbre de preocupación. Esa imagen se reforzó mirándole a los ojos. Siempre habían sido un reflejo del interior de Hiccup, por mucho que él intentara ocultarlo.

En momentos así, detestaba que Hiccup me conociera tan bien y que pudiera llegar a tener sus certeros momentos de intuición, con lo inocente y torpe que era. Llevaba ocultando mis dudas y mis preocupaciones desde mi llegada al instituto y, al parecer, lo había hecho bien. Nadie me había dicho nada, ni siquiera los mellizos, con lo ferozmente sinceros que eran. Sin embargo, con un simple vistazo, Hiccup ya se olía algo. Bufé, exhausta. Quizás, lo que me hacía falta para librarme del cacao mental que traía en mi cabeza era, precisamente, la opinión de alguien de mi confianza. Alguien sincero. De Hiccup.

― ¿Te importa si te lo cuento luego?

Hiccup me observó intrigado, pero asintió sin comentar nada. Me dio una última caricia reconfortante en la mejilla antes de separarse y continuar nuestro camino. Seguimos en silencio, hasta llegar al aula de Hiccup, que estaba a medio camino de la mía. Desde fuera, se podían escuchar los gritos de Tuffnut. Nos despedimos, pero Hiccup me detuvo antes de que me fuera.

―Astrid ―me llamó, acercándose de nuevo a mí―. No sé qué es lo que te preocupa, pero, pase lo que pasé, todo saldrá bien.

Lo observé divertida por su optimismo. Enarqué una ceja a modo de respuesta.

―Lo digo en serio ―aseguró con una sonrisa―. Todo saldrá bien porque no estás sola. No sé contra qué estás peleando, pero cuando veas toda la gente que te apoya, te darás cuenta de que no es más que un molino de viento.

Me apretó cariñosamente el hombro y se marchó. Seguí mi camino. Estaba reconfortada por las palabras de Hiccup, sin embargo, no pude evitar mostrarme en desacuerdo con él. Era imposible considerar que, contra lo que estaba guerreando, era un simple molino de viento. No, esto era un verdadero gigante.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!**

 **Antes que nada, muchas gracias a todos lo que habéis decidido darle una oportunidad a esta historia. ¡Me animáis a continuar! :3**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido este primer capítulo? Quizás algunos esperabais ya algo de salseo o de drama, pero recordad que este es el capítulo uno y todavía nos queda un largo camino por delante xD.**

 **Nube** , ¡muchas gracias por tu review! Espero contar con tu opinión en futuros capítulos ^^.

 **Forever MK NH** , la verdad es que se avecina una historia complicada, más que nada porque es difícil ponerse en el lugar de Astrid. Sin embargo, espero que la disfrutes.

 **Paola** , ¡gracias por tu review! La verdad es que me hace mucha ilusión este fic, aunque supone un verdadero reto. ¡Espero que lo disfrutes!

 **AyaEmett** , todas las opiniones son válidas, claro. Esta historia no trata de un embarazo adolescente normal, si no uno que está reñido con tener hijos biológicos a los 16 o no tenerlos jamás en la vida. No es una decisión trivial ni fácil de tomar. Sin embargo, te advierto que el embarazo de Astrid va a ser la cuestión principal de este fic así que, si no te agrada la cuestión de los embarazos adolescentes, puede que esta historia no sea de tu agrado. Estaré muy feliz si decides continuar con la historia y aportar tu opinión.

 **ChimaTigon** , frankly, I have never thought about that before. If exist a interested public in my story, I could do a english version.

 **Sone Velvet** , precisamente esa es la cuestión aquí. El tiempo corre y Astrid tiene que decidir, a sus 16 años, si quiere tener un hijo biológico o no tenerlo en la vida. Yo no sé los demás, pero yo, con esa edad, estaría más perdida que Wally en esa situación.

 **Llama** , va a haber un poco de todo. Quiero decir, se verá la parte médica que se vio reflejada en el prólogo también en el resto de la historia. Sin embargo, no quiero hacer un melodrama como _La Dama de Las Camelias_ , así que habrá unas cuantas tonterías adolescentes en el camino. No toda la vida es sufrimiento. Al menos, me gusta pensar que no es así. Por eso quiero plantear un equilibrio de todas las partes. Me parece la mejor forma de contar esta historia. Espero contar con tu opinión en todo el camino ^^.

 **DragoViking** , tienes un don para hacerme reír con tus reviews xD. Tus preguntas requieren adelantos así que, para evitar spoilear, me voy a callar xD.

 **HeiMao3** , entiendo cómo te sientes. Yo misma estoy escribiendo la historia y me confundo. Una cosa es lo que creo que haría Astrid, determinada por su propia personalidad e intereses, junto con el contexto en el que se encuentra. Sin embargo, me pongo en su situación y me parece una situación muy chunga. Supongo que es una de esas cosas que si no las vives en carne propia no puedes posicionarte realmente.

Muchas gracias por mencionarme lo de la anemia. Fue un pequeño fallo y me equivoqué al interpretarlo. Me alegro que ese fuera el único error de todo el apartado médico (¡De algo sirvió investigar! TT-TT). En un futuro tendremos más citas con la doctora de Astrid, que conste xD.

¡Ah, me alegro de qué te haya gustado la portada! La verdad es que es de mis favoritas actualmente, aunque me costó lo mío hacerla xD.

 **¡Espero vuestras opiniones, tanto por aquí como por Twitter!**

 **Pues, con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos en el capítulo 2!**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Las clases de ese día habían supuesto una auténtica tortura. No es que fuera una empollona ni ningún tipo de ratón de biblioteca, pero me gustaba ir a clase. Disfrutaba la rutina que suponía y mantenerme activa. Me gustaba aprender, aunque estudiar era otra historia...

Sin embargo, ese día parecía resistirse a mí. No había forma alguna de concentrarme, pues mi cabeza estaba llena de cigüeñas, bisturís y pañales. ¿Qué iba a hacer con mi vida? Además, tenía que hablar con Hipo sobre el asunto. Según pasaban las horas, un miedo irracional empezó a hospedarse en mis pulmones. Jamás había tenido secretos con él. Teníamos una confianza tal que nos permitía ser perfectamente sinceros el uno con el otro sin miedo alguno a ser criticados o censurados. Por el cariño que nos teníamos y la confianza después de tantos años, éramos justos y no nos conteníamos a la hora de hablar, pero jamás juzgábamos ni reprochábamos las acciones del otro. Bastaba con permanecer juntos, apoyándonos, aunque no nos comprendiéramos mutuamente en todo. Por ello, era consciente de que era un miedo estúpido e irracional, pero que no podía obviar; me atenazaba las entrañas de una forma espantosa.

Sonó la campana que anunciaba el final de la última clase. Inspiré hondo y cuadré mis hombros, obligándome a centrarme y volver en mis sentidos. Con las prisas que otorgaban el fin de las clases, vi como todo el mundo recogía apresuradamente sus cosas y salía atropelladamente de la clase. Generalmente, era de las primeras en salir. No por prisas, sino porque era la más rápida y ágil. Sin embargo, debido a mi ensimismamiento, no me había dado tiempo de recoger como habitualmente lo hacía. Como resultado, la cola para atravesar la puerta ya estaba congestionada. Sabiendo que meterme en esa marabunta era una locura, preferí tomarme mi tiempo para recoger y salir con tranquilidad. Bien podía hacer como Ruffnut, que se hacía hueco entre el gentío repartiendo codazos a diestro y siniestro. Sin embargo, le tenía demasiado aprecio a mi espacio personal para ir rozándome con todo el mundo, solo por salir unos minutos antes. Puse mis cosas sobre la mesa y no me levanté hasta que la clase se vació.

El instituto se estaba desocupando rápidamente, sin embargo, me decidí por tomar, a propósito, los pasillos más largos, los que estaban menos concurridos. Eso me llevó a un paseo silencioso y muy tranquilo, donde solo me cruzaba con alguna que otra alma y, francamente, iban tan a su rollo como yo. En apenas diez minutos, estuve en la salida. En la entrada aún permanecían algunos grupos numerosos, reticentes a despedirse de sus amigos durante ese día, pero la presencia de estos pasó desapercibida para mí. Quien captó mi atención al momento fue Hiccup, que estaba recargado incómodamente contra la columna de hormigón de la entrada, mirando perezosamente su móvil. No se había dado cuenta de mi presencia, porque parecía estar centrado viendo algo en su pantalla. El brillo se le reflejó en los ojos.

Por un segundo, me vi tentada a marcharme disimuladamente, guiada nuevamente por el tirón que me entumecía los intestinos. Sin embargo, me obligué a mí misma a volver en mis sentidos y dejar de actuar como una cobarde. Jamás lo había sido ni lo sería nunca. Si había alguien que se enfrentara al miedo y lo desconocido sin dudar en ningún momento, esa era Astrid Hofferson. Aunque era una verdadera sorpresa que mi mayor miedo, el único que me había hecho dudar hasta el momento y temblar, era enfrentarme a Hiccup.

Me acerqué a él con paso decidido y le toqué el hombro con la punta de mis dedos. Se sobresaltó tanto que por poco se le cae el móvil. Me reí ante su reacción, tan melodramático como siempre.

―Hola Astrid ― saludó con una sonrisa.

― ¿Me esperabas? ―pregunté, cruzándome de brazos con una mueca divertida.

―Sí, cosa extraña ―admitió, separándose de la pared y recolocándose el asa de la maleta que llevaba al hombro―. Generalmente es al revés.

―Hoy salí un poco tarde ―aclaré, sin darle importancia.

Me miró fijamente, en espera a que dijera algo más. Sin embargo, al comprobar que mis labios permanecían sellados, empezó a andar. No me recriminó mi secretismo, sino que, simplemente, me sonrió, en espera de que le acompañara. Con un suspiro de alivio, seguí sus pasos hasta ponerme a su altura. Comprobar una vez más el trato suave y dulce de Hiccup logró que gran parte de mis nervios se disgregaran como una nube ante el calor del Sol.

* * *

Atravesamos la puerta de casa y nos encontramos con el más absoluto silencio. Mi madre debía estar trabajando. Sin molestarnos en encender las luces, atravesamos los suelos de madera brillante hasta llegar a mi habitación. Hiccup se conocía tan bien la casa que no necesitó en ningún momento mi ayuda, pese a estar a oscuras.

Llegamos a mi habitación, en el segundo piso, en sincronizada armonía. Dejamos nuestras cosas sobre mi cama. Hiccup abrió las persianas y anudó las cortinas para que entrara la luz de la tarde. No teníamos que cohibirnos por las miradas indiscretas, porque la ventana de mi cuarto daba justo a la del vecino, la de Hiccup. Nos separaban varios metros de distancia, pero eso nunca nos había limitado a tener largas conversaciones hasta las tantas de la madrugada en las noches de verano. Incluso alguna que otra vez me había colado en su habitación de un salto, causándole tal susto que por poco le había dado un infarto. Había sido especialmente divertido aquella vez que lo pille durmiendo y lo desperté a base de cosquillas. El pobre no había sabido si gritar por el sobresalto o reírse por mi ataque. Al final había salido una extraña combinación de ambos.

Mientras, yo me acomodé sobre la alfombra. Estaba junto a mi cama, y la adoraba con toda mi alma. Era de un vibrante azul eléctrico y tan suave que podía dejarme dormir en ella. Hiccup, rápidamente, se unió. Se sentó cruzando las piernas, observándome con curiosidad. Irradiaba tranquilidad y paciencia por los cuatro costados, mientras que yo, con las rodillas recogidas con las manos, era todo lo contrario. Estaba tensa porque el momento había llegado y no sabía cómo demonios empezar. Yo no era una persona intranquila ni dubitativa, pero esa situación se salía tanto de lo normal que no sabía qué debía hacer para comenzar la conversación.

Hipo pareció leer la duda en mi semblante, porque estiro la mano y, cálidamente, sujetó la mía. Yo la mantenía firmemente sujeta a mi rodilla, por lo que no pudo envolverla completamente, pero el simple contacto supuso un alivio. Tomándome un segundo para apreciar la confiable mirada verde bosque de sus ojos, inspiré hondo.

― ¿Recuerdas los dolores que llevo teniendo en los últimos meses? ―pregunté al fin, buscando algún punto para comenzar aquel embrollo. Obligué a mi voz a sonar segura, sabiendo que si me debilitaba en ese momento, sería incapaz de continuar.

Hiccup asintió al momento. Claro, no era para menos. Aún recordaba aquel día en que mi madre había tenido que dejarme sola en casa para poder asistir a su mejor amiga, que acababa de romperse una pierna y no tenía ningún familiar cerca que la ayudara en los primeros días. Esa noche, los dolores habían sido tan espantosos que me habían clavado al colchón como si fueran estacas. Jamás había llorado ni gritado ante el dolor, mi orgullo y mi fortaleza no me lo permitían, pero aquella noche había sido diferente. Había sido un infierno. Hiccup, desde su habitación, llegó a escucharme. Saltó desde su ventana hasta mi habitación, completamente aterrorizado. Entre jadeos pude conseguir que me acercara la medicación y, como una niña pequeña, le imploré que no se fuera. Hiccup se pasó la noche abrazándome, susurrándome palabras tranquilizadoras al oído y acariciándome suavemente el vientre por debajo de la ropa. Sus cuidados y caricias habían sido tan cálidos que, sin poder impedirlo, lloré.

Aunque Hiccup se preocupó por mi salud al momento e intentó sacarme respuestas inquietas para saber lo que me ocurría, ante mi reticencia y mi nulo conocimiento del tema, él dio un paso atrás. Me dio mi espacio para averiguarlo por mí misma con los estudios médicos y contarlo cuando yo quisiera hacerlo.

Al leer la preocupación naciente en sus ojos verdes, comprendí lo ansioso que había estado todo este tiempo por mi salud, pese a que había luchado por no atosigarme.

― Me han dicho qué es lo que ocurre ―expliqué, suspirando―. Tengo miomas en el útero.

― ¿Miomas? -preguntó el, confuso. Frunció el ceño tan profusamente que no pude saber si no tenía idea alguna de qué eran o si lo intuía y estaba preocupado.

―Son un tipo de tumores benignos ―aclaré, logrando que su rostro se crispara por la preocupación―, es lo que ha hecho que, prácticamente, me quedará inmóvil por el dolor y tuviera anemia.

― ¿Te han dado alguna solución? ―cuestionó, reafirmando el contacto de su mano sobre la mía.

―Sí, me han dado varias posibilidades, pero que realmente funcione, la doctora cree que solo existe una.

― ¿Y cuáles son?

―Según me explicó, la primera opción en el caso de los miomas es una serie de tratamientos para aliviar el dolor y reducir los miomas. Sin embargo, mi caso está tan avanzado, que la doctora duda que suponga algo más que un remedio momentáneo. Por ello, me sugirió la opción de una operación. Para que termine todo esto debería deshacerme de mi útero.

Hiccup permaneció un segundo en silencio. No aparté la vista de él, así que pude ver como cada pensamiento se hilaba uno tras otro en su mente gracias a sus expresiones. Su cara era un lienzo perfecto entre la confusión y la preocupación. También pude apreciar el desconcierto, reacción que me hizo gracia, aunque no tenía por qué tenerla.

―Lo más divertido de todo esto es ―continué, antes de que él recuperara el habla―, que me dejé llevar por un impulso y le pregunté una idiotez.

― ¿Cuál? ―preguntó al momento, con ademán serio.

―Cuánto tiempo podría esperar para operarme ―comenté, como si esa respuesta en si misma dijera algo―. Si me daría tiempo para... ―me detuve, reuniendo todas mis fuerzas para poner en voz alta lo que más miedo me daba de toda esa situación―, quedarme embarazada.

Aunque Hiccup había sido claro mostrando sus sentimientos mediante sus expresiones, después de todo era un libro abierto, en ningún momento había detenido la caricia suave de su mano sobre la mía. Por primera vez, se crispó, deteniéndose en el acto.

― ¿Em..., embarazada? ―preguntó, boquiabierto y tartamudeando de la impresión. Estaba tan tensa y su expresión era tan bobalicona que me eché a reír―. ¿¡Astrid!? ―me reclamó, intuyendo que me estaba tomando todo como una broma. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Solo era un reflejo de lo inquieta e impaciente que estaba.

―No sé por qué lo dije. No puedo quedarme embarazada, ¡soy solo una cría de dieciséis años! ―exclamé, aferrándome a la realidad―. Pero vi la expresión de mi madre y, fue tan extraño. Fue como intuir que esta decisión me cerraría el paso a millones de caminos que, son invisibles para mí en este momento, pero que en un futuro desearé o rechazaré. No lo sé, porque no tendré la oportunidad de elegir.

― ¿Quieres ser madre? ―preguntó, con una voz tan clara que me estremeció.

―Esa es la cuestión, ¡no lo sé! ―exclamé, disgustada―. ¿Cómo puedo saberlo con mi edad? ¡Es absurdo!

―Si quieres serlo y no estás preparada ahora mismo, una opción sería adoptar.

―Creo que soy demasiado anticuada y egoísta ―admití, apoyando mi frente en mis rodillas, de manera que mi piel rozó la suya. No quería verle la cara al admitir algo tan horrible―. Si tengo un hijo, me gustaría que dejara una parte de mí en esta tierra cuando me vaya. Soy la única Hofferson de mi línea y, pensar que mi sangre va a morir conmigo, ―lamenté, adolorida por el simple pensamiento―, me enciende la sangre. Es espantoso pensar así, porque hay muchísimos niños en el mundo buscando un hogar, pero...

―No es horrible, Astrid ―comentó Hiccup, acariciándome el cabello con su mano libre y logrando que me irguiera, buscando su mirada―. Es un pensamiento común. Puedes llamarlo instinto, si quieres. Queremos dejar una huella de que estuvimos aquí y ayudar a que la especie continúe. No es nada extraño, la mayoría de gente tiene sus propios hijos impulsados por esa razón. Porque es una parte suya, que surge y crece con ellos.

Además, adoptar es un proceso caro y difícil ―añadió, no sé si porque era un dato que rondaba su mente o porque quería relajarme―. ¿Y un vientre de alquiler?

Lo observé sin entender ante su pregunta.

―Hace poco vi un reportaje acerca del tema ―aclaró, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas que no comprendí―. Podrías congelar tus óvulos y, en un futuro, contratar un vientre de alquiler para que tenga el niño.

Fruncí el ceño, porque esa podía ser una opción viable, realmente viable.

―Tiene que tener alguna pega ―comenté, más cortante de lo que quería―. Suena demasiado bien para que la doctora no me lo propusiera.

―Bueno ―comenzó a decir Hipo, con el rostro contraído por la culpabilidad―, al igual que la adopción, es un proceso caro. No lo sé a ciencia cierta, porque en aquel reportaje hablaban de un vientre de alquiler al momento, no de algo como esto; pero tendrías que guardar tus óvulos en bancos especiales durante años.

Suspiré, cansada y derrotada, sabiendo que no era una opción. Desde la muerte de mis abuelos, en mi familia solo éramos mi madre y yo; ella ya trabajaba lo suficientemente duro para mantenernos a flote. Si le hablaba de esa posibilidad a mi madre, era capaz de conseguir otro trabajo solo por intentarlo, pero perdería a mi madre en el proceso. No la vería nunca y, cuando lo hiciera, estaría terriblemente agotada. No quería eso.

―No sirve de nada. Ya no sé qué quiero ni qué debo hacer.

Hiccup se irguió, manteniéndose sobre sus rodillas y me sujetó la cara con ambas manos. Acercó nuestros rostros velozmente, quedando apenas a unos centímetros de distancia el uno del otro. Podía sentir su aliento haciéndome cosquillas en la cara. Era una sensación agradable, pero extraña.

―En algún momento de la conversación creo que he perdido a mi Astrid, la valiente Astrid Hofferson que he conocido durante años y que no se doblega ante nada ni nadie. Mi indomable mejor amiga. ¿En qué momento te has confundido tanto que ya no sabes lo que quieres? ¡Eres la persona más decidida que conozco! ―exclamó, juntando su frente con la mía, de manera que también nuestras narices se rozaban―. Quiero que te olvides de todo, que olvides los estereotipos sociales, el qué dirán de la gente, lo que quiere tu madre, incluso quiero que te olvides de lo que pienso yo ―susurró, suavizando la voz a vez que me acariciaba sutilmente las mejillas con los pulgares. Parecía un movimiento inconsciente, pero para mí era tranquilizador―. Astrid, ¿quieres ser madre?

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Espero que este nuevo capítulo os haya gustado. Sé que algunos me odiaréis por dejar la conversación entre Hiccup y Astrid ahí, pero, ¡se siente! xD.

 **Paola** , me alegro que te haya gustado. Ciertamente, es muy fácil criticar sus reacciones y acciones, pero está en medio de una situación muy compleja. Yo misma me confundo a la hora de ponerme en su piel.

 **DragoViking** , jajajajajajaja, lamentaré no poder compartir nunca más nuestras raras conversaciones, pero mis labios están sellados.

 **Llama** , no te preocupes. Cualquier review, siempre que sea enviado desde el respeto, lo acepto con gusto. Tu solo expusiste tu punto de vista. La verdad es que para mí Hipo es puro amor, así que me es muy difícil no plasmarlo de esa forma xD. Respecto a lo que me comentaste, los quistes y los miomas no son lo mismo. Los quistes son sacos llenos de líquido, mientras que los miomas son un tipo de tumor, una acumulación de células. Además, aunque es verdad que hay a mujeres que se le suavizan después del parto, el caso de Astrid está sumamente avanzado.

 **Alicevalentine** , ¡me alegro de que te haya gustado! La verdad es que es una situación muy compleja, en la que es difícil posicionarse sobre lo que haría cada uno y considerar lo que hace Astrid.

Gracias por sus reviews a **Forever MK NH, Anislabonis** y a **26 LUNAS**.

Os recuerdo que podéis seguirme en Twitter para enteraros de todas las novedades de mis locuras fanfiction ( MeimiCaro).

Pues, con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!


	4. Capítulo 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

La mujer frente a mí suspiró. Era obvio que estaba preocupada por mí, pero era una profesional, así que las preguntas que le hice ni la perturbaron. Centró toda la atención de sus ojos serios en mí.

―Los procesos de adopción actuales son muy complejos ―comenzó a explicar, entrelazando sus dedos―. Las administraciones públicas estudian concienzudamente cada caso y existen una serie de requisitos mínimos para tener una posibilidad de éxito. Las circunstancias personales como el panorama familiar, que la adopción sea realizada por una pareja consolidada, la situación económica de la misma... Hay muchísimos factores a tener en cuenta. Aunque esto te lo podría explicar un abogado mucho mejor que yo ―añadió al final.

Realmente no tenía mucho interés en esa cuestión. La había formulado porque creía que necesitaba tener todas las respuestas antes de tomar una decisión. Sin embargo, lo que le había dicho a Hipo sobre el asunto aún estaba en mi mente.

― ¿Y respecto a lo otro? ―pregunté, impaciente. Más de lo que debería, tengo que admitir.

―Es una posibilidad, pero, siendo sincera Astrid, es un proceso caro ―admitió con ademán prudente, analizando mi reacción―. No es solo el tratamiento de extracción, sino también la conservación de los óvulos y, en un futuro, el pago a la madre de alquiler, que no suele ser barato. De entrada, todo el procedimiento podría valer 22500 coronas (1).

Hasta el momento, me había visto incapaz de ponerle una cifra exacta, por temor a la pared que podía suponer. Sin embargo, no permití que eso se viera en mi semblante. Cerré los ojos, inspiré hondo y absorbí el golpe sin lamentarme por el impacto, tratando de comprender lo que eso implicaba.

―Además ―interrumpió la doctora Hermanasen mi momento de silencio con ademán severo―, aunque en Noruega se han dado casos de vientres de alquiler, es una transacción ilegal, por lo que no puedo recomendarte esa vía. Quizás en otros países del continente sí está contemplado por ley, pero me temo que no es el caso de Noruega.

Definitivamente aquello no era simplemente una pared, era toda una montaña. Inabarcable e infranqueable. Por sí mismo, el asunto monetario era un impedimento lo suficientemente grande, y la doctora lo sabía bien. No le hacía falta saber cuánto cobrara mi madre en su trabajo ni si estaba sola o tenía algún apoyo que la ayudara. Ella conocía la historia. Sabía que mi abuela Agnes había fallecido porque no tuvimos recursos suficientes para tratar su enfermedad, el cáncer. Mi abuela se había negado en redondo a que utilizáramos los ahorros para la Universidad en ella, empobreciendo mi futuro solo por darle un par de años más de vida a ella. Su decisión aún me hacía llorar en las noches más amargas.

Luego, por otro lado, estaba el asunto de la legalidad. Aunque consiguiera el dinero, no podía meterme en ese juego de vacíos legales, dinero en negro y trampas que suponía algo así.

Agradecí internamente haberle pedido a mi madre que me dejara hablar con la doctora Hermanasen a solas. Bastante difícil estaba resultando comprenderlo todo y ubicarlo en soledad, meditando únicamente con mis propios sentimientos. Inspiré hondo, tan profundamente que creí que me iban a reventar los pulmones. No me importó. Me limité a procesar lo que la doctora me había explicado y lo que eso había supuesto para mí. En esta ocasión, ella me permitió unos minutos para hilar y tranquilizar mis pensamientos.

Cuando cruzamos nuevamente nuestras miradas, la decisión estaba tomada.

* * *

 **1** : Hace referencia a las coronas noruegas, las NOK. Su equivalente en euros rondaría la cifra de 2500.

¡HOLA A TODOS, LINDAS FLORES!

Lo sé, lo sé. Capítulo corto. Pero, ¡ya me conocéis! Estirar un capítulo solo por echarle más palabras, me parece absurdo. Esta escena es lo suficientemente importarte por sí misma para ser un capítulo individual. Después de todo, ha llegado el momento en que Astrid decide tomar un camino u otro. ¿Qué implicará su enfrentamiento interno? ¿Decidirá que quiere ser madre, pero que se frena a si misma por miedo? O, en cambio, ¿decidirá que solo estaba tomando esa decisión por la presión social y biológica de tener descendientes en algún punto de la vida? Me gustaría leer vuestras teorías 7u7.

 **Alicevalentine** , me alegro mucho de que te esté gustando tanto el fic :3. La verdad es que la relación de confianza entre ambos es lo que más me gusta de esta historia, que en sí misma es todo un reto.

 **HeiMao3,** me es imposible imaginar un Hipo borde y antisocial. Sobre todo en su relación con Astrid. Y, teniendo en cuenta el nivel de confianza que ambos se tienen en este fic, más sus propias personalidades... No hay que añadir más, vamos xD. Son la combinación perfecta para una amistad así. Después de estos días para digerirlo, ¿qué creer que ocurrirá? 7u7.

 **Forever MK NH** , ¿y qué te ha hecho pensar?

 **DragoViking** , solo diré que no voy a decir nada xD. Pero sí, Astrid va a tomar una decisión que, para bien o para mal, va a definir su vida.

 **26 LUNAS** , yo tengo la fortuna de tener un mejor amigo así. Es más despistado y más pesado que Hipo, pero sigue siendo un amor de persona xD.

 **Sone Velvet,** ¡muchas gracias! Me alegro de que te gusta, tanto la historia como la relación entre ambos. Esto último es un pilar fundamental de la historia, así que me hace sentir muy orgullosa ver que te ha gustado tanto.

 **Guest** , ¡ay, qué me sacas los colores! Me alegro de que te esté gustando :3.

En fin, con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	5. Capítulo 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Supe que había tomado la decisión correcta cuando las palabras salieron de mi boca:

—Quiero intentarlo.

Fue como si un lastre, anudado firmemente a mi espalda, se soltara. El nudo se deshizo, permitiéndome respirar con libertad por primera vez desde hacía días, desde que me había enterado de qué era lo que realmente me ocurría. Ese peso, que suponía cómo me iba a mirar la gente, lo que se esperaba de mí, incluso lo que esperaba mi propia madre, se separó de mí. Por un segundo, me invadió la sensación que anhelaba mi corazón. Teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias en las que había acabado, sabía que ese era el camino indicado.

La doctora me sonrió de forma suave, reconfortante.

—Sé que ha sido una decisión difícil —dijo, sin criticar ni elogiar mi elección—. Te ayudaré para que el proceso sea lo más sencillo y llevadero posible. Recuerda que en tu caso es muy probable que el embarazo sea catalogado de riesgo.

Inspiré hondo y asentí.

— ¿Has pensado ya en el método?

Me crucé de brazos y medité. ¿Método? ¿Se refería a…? Ante la idea, me sonrojé. No era una persona vergonzosa ni tímida; al contrario, solía ser muy directa, hasta el punto de ser ruda y un tanto áspera. No obstante, de repente me sentía extrañamente avergonzada por hablar del tema. Algo curioso, porque en mis visitas rutinarias a la ginecóloga siempre la acosaba a todo un interrogatorio sin pudor alguno. Quizás tenía más relación con lo tonta que me sentía. Había estado tan centrada en si quería quedarme embarazada o no que no se me había ocurrido cómo iba a hacer eso posible.

—Por lo que veo, no —respondió la doctora Hermanasen con ademán conciliador al ver mi expresión.

— ¿Puedo tomarme unos días para pensarlo? —pregunté, lamentando soltar la misma evasiva respuesta.

—Claro —acordó al momento—, solo quiero que recuerdes que tienes varias opciones. No solo está la fecundación natural, también puedes contar con la asistida. Y en ese caso puedes contar con los bancos de esperma.

* * *

Esperé a llegar a casa para contarle la noticia a mi madre. Mantenerse en la ignorancia durante más tiempo no le hizo ninguna gracia, pero respetó mi silencio. Realmente no le quedó otra opción porque esquivé todas las preguntas de sondeo que me lanzó con astucia. Cuando llegamos a casa, a mi madre le faltó tiempo para entrar a grandes zancadas y llevarme, casi arrastrarme, a la sala de estar. Me hizo sentarme a su lado en el sofá y se quedó observándome con ojos expectantes.

—Lo voy a hacer.

Mi madre se quedó inmóvil durante un segundo. Entonces, sin siquiera pestañear, con voz clara y rotunda preguntó:

— ¿Estás totalmente segura?

—Sí —afirmé con toda la determinación y seguridad que pude—. No sé si es la mejor decisión, per…

No pude terminar la frase. Mi madre me arrastró hacia ella y me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Estábamos tan pegadas que sentía el latido acelerado de su corazón.

—No dudes —ordenó, con su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro—. Si es lo que deseas, no dudes de tu decisión. Mamá te ayudará en todo.

Pude escuchar como su voz, aunque intentaba sonar fuerte, se quebró al final. Sobrecogida por su reacción, los ojos comenzaron a arderme de una forma odiosa. Hundí mi cara en su hombro, deseando que los hipidos del llanto no se escucharan. Lo hicieron, y en respuesta mi madre estrechó aún más su abrazo. Pude sentir como ella también lloraba, humedeciendo la tela de mi camiseta.

* * *

— ¡Hiccup! —grité, alongándome por mi ventana.

Hiccup estaba en su cuarto, la luz estaba encendida. Sin embargo, seguramente llevaba puestos los auriculares y el muy sordo no me escuchaba.

— ¡Hiccup! —volví a llamarle, molesta.

Nuevamente, se hizo el silencio. Hastiada, tomé la vara metálica que tenía colgada junto a la ventana. La había diseñado Hiccup para casos de emergencias como el del otro día. La gente normal daba una copia de la llave de la casa, pero él no era así.

Plegada medía cincuenta centímetros, pero estirada llegaba al metro cincuenta. La distancia entre nuestras ventanas era de poco más que medio metro. Permitía abrir su ventana desde mi lado, aunque estuviera cerrada con llave. Había que agradecer que ese chico fuera un ángel centrado en el bien común; influencia de su padre, el comisario de la estación de policía de Mema. El chico tenía las habilidades para ser un grandioso y bribón ladrón.

Con ayuda del mecanismo instalado en la punta, logré accionar el cerrojo y apartar las cristaleras. La coloqué donde estaba y me preparé para saltar. Me ubiqué en el alfeizar y brinqué con todas mis fuerzas. Me sujeté al diseño de madera que estaba firmemente encajado sobre la ventana y lo usé como columpio. Entré en la habitación con los pies por delante. Me quedé un segundo en el aire, pero enseguida caí sobre la colcha azul petróleo de Hiccup.

— ¿¡Pero qué…!? —exclamó una voz jadeante, cerca de mi oído.

Quizás no había caído sobre la colcha. Y teniendo en cuenta la musculatura que sentía bajo mi cuerpo, podía decir que no era así. Me giré, encontrándome con el rostro confuso de Hiccup. Parte de su rostro, en realidad, porque mi trenza había caído en toda su cara. El golpe le había movido los auriculares de las orejas.

Me erguí rápidamente y me ubiqué a su lado, sentada sobre mis rodillas.

—Uy, perdona.

—Sí… Ya veo cuánto lo sientes —rumió, tratando de levantarse y sentarse contra la pared.

—Tampoco ha sido para tanto, no es la primera vez que pasa esto —reflexioné, encogiéndome de hombros.

Hiccup me observó con cara de circunstancias, pero suspiró profundamente y pasó de responder.

—No me respondías —alegué, cambiando de postura y sentándome con las piernas cruzadas.

— ¿Tan difícil era llamarme? —cuestionó, alzando su teléfono móvil, el mismo que tenía conectado a sus auriculares negros, los cuales acomodó alrededor de su cuello.

En respuesta, me encogí de hombros.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido? Hoy tenías la cita con la doctora, ¿verdad? —preguntó, tomándome la mano con ademán reconfortante.

Por un momento creí que se había olvidado del tema, pero pude ver como su mirada preocupada decía lo contrario. Mi repentino aterrizaje debía haberle distraído. O quizás solo estaba sondeando cuál era mi estado de ánimo. O puede que un poco de todo.

—He decidido intentarlo —afirmé por tercera vez ese día.

Me sorprendió la expresión de Hiccup. No era como la reacción neutral y casi fría de la doctora Hermanasen. Tampoco como la de mi madre, tan obvia y fuerte, casi arrolladora. Él me sonrió de forma cálida. Era una sensación reconfortante. Como tirarse a tomar el sol tras días de niebla. De forma casi automática, me acerqué a él y me senté a su lado con la espalda apoyada contra la pared. Hiccup mantenía el agarre de nuestras manos y la que tenía libre la pasó por mis hombros. Me dejé abrazar sin darme cuenta.

—No pareces sorprendido —comenté, apoyándome en su hombro.

—Me suponía que acabarías tomando esta decisión.

— ¿Y eso? —curioseé, clavando mi mirada en la suya, sin moverme.

—Se suele decir que la primera reacción es la correcta.

Rememoré mi sobresalto en la consulta. Fruncí el ceño y me separé de él. Hiccup me sonreía pese a mi obvio mal humor.

— ¿Lo has sabido todo este tiempo? ¿Y me has dejado perderme en semejante cacao mental?

—Tenías que encontrar tú la respuesta. Es tu cuerpo, tu vida y, por tanto, tu decisión. No podía intervenir.

Esta vez fue mi turno de poner cara de circunstancias.

— ¿Y qué habrías hecho si hubiera decidido otra cosa?

—Mmm… —murmuró, fingiendo una exagerada meditación—. Me habría dado cuenta de que estaba equivocado y de que tú eres la excepción a la norma.

Con un gruñido malhumorado, volví a acomodarme junto a él. Hiccup no tardó en volver a abrazarme.

—No creo que eso haya sido lo único que hayáis hablado hoy la doctora y tú —comentó como si nada y vi clara su invitación.

Le conté todo lo que habíamos hablado. Aunque ciertamente no había sido mucho porque, para mi vergüenza, había huido. Pero le conté mucho más que a mi madre, a quien le había pedido un poco de tiempo y espacio para asimilarlo todo antes de ponerme…, manos a la obra.

— ¿Has pensado en alguien? —indagó nada más terminé de contárselo todo.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté desconcertada.

— ¿Has pensado en quién quieres que sea el padre?

— ¿De verdad crees que he tenido tiempo para pararme a pensar en algo como eso?

—Es una decisión importante —afirmó, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Realmente no hay ningún nombre que resuene en tu cabeza cuándo te hago esta pregunta?

Me paré a pensar durante un segundo en la gente que conocía, las caras pasaban en mi mente como flechas, sin detenerme en ninguna en concreto. Todos me dejaban igual de indiferente.

—No.

— ¿En serio? ¿No me estás escondiendo ningún amor secreto? —interrogó con una sonrisa traviesa—. Sabes que, sea quién sea, no te voy a juzgar. Incluso si se trata de Moco…

Agarré un cojín a los pies del colchón y comencé a golpearle con él para que se callara.

—Te he dicho que no, pesado.

Riéndose, intentó enfrentarme con su almohada, pero conseguí desarmarle y tirarle bocabajo. Me coloqué a horcajadas sobre su cintura y le di en la nuca. Se giró hasta acabar bocarriba y se cubrió con los brazos, pero aun así podía escucharle reírse.

— ¡Vale, vale, te creo!

Le di un último golpe antes de dejar el cojín sobre su vientre y apoyar mis manos en él. Al ver que la batalla había terminado, dejó caer sus brazos a ambos lados de la cama, aunque uno más bien colgaba en el aire. Desde mi altura le veía reírse, al estar sentada sobre su cintura podía sentir el movimiento de sus carcajadas.

— ¿Pero en serio no te atrae nadie? —cuestionó con un jadeo por la falta de aire—. Sé que no tienes pareja, pero...

— ¡Ni aunque tuviera! —exclamé, espantada—. ¿Crees, de verdad, que podría darle semejante responsabilidad a cualquier idiota adolescente?

Hiccup pareció meditarlo.

—No todos los adolescentes son unos idiotas —comentó con voz tranquilizadora.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero —lo reprendí, frunciendo el ceño.

Hiccup tomó mis manos y empezó a darme un masaje con sus dedos pulgares. Podía sentir los callos de sus dedos frotarse contra mi piel, producto de las horas de esfuerzo que dedicaba a su laboratorio. Extrañamente, era más relajante que cualquier masaje profesional.

—Ya sabes lo difícil que fue para mí tomar esta decisión. No fue algo al azar. Si me atrevo a lanzarme a esto, tiene que ser con alguien en quien confíe, no cualquier adolescente salido e inconsciente.

—Si no puedes pensar en nadie… ¿Qué tal el banco de esperma? Que el donante sea anónimo.

—Ni hablar.

— ¿Por qué?

—Es verdad que el bebé lo voy a criar yo. Va a ser mío. Pero no quiero tener los genes de un completo extraño. Ya te lo he dicho, necesito que sea alguien de confianza.

Hiccup detuvo su masaje en mis muñecas y me dio un pequeño apretón para que le mirara.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con confianza?

Lo miré, sin entender lo que quiere decir. Hiccup carraspea, incómodo.

— ¿Cómo explicarlo? —preguntó de forma retórica—. Astrid, ¿quién es el hombre en el que más confías en el mundo?

—Tú —respondí instintivamente—. Aunque no sé si ya entras en la categoría de hombre —bromeé.

Pero Hiccup no respondió a mi broma como de costumbre. Todo lo contrario, permaneció en una extraña seriedad. Una que convertía sus labios en una fina línea, tensa. Hiccup cerró los ojos e inspiró hondo. Sentía la tensión de sus músculos bajo mis muslos, incluso con la tela gruesa del pantalón vaquero. Cuando empezaba a entender qué implicaba esa repentina tensión en él, Hiccup se relajó. Como si se desinflara, toda la tensión en él se fue. Entonces, Hiccup abrió a los ojos y me miró. Su penetrante y determinada mirada verde, tan solemne, me congelo. Hiccup habló antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

—Astrid, ¿y si yo fuera el padre?

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

¿Habéis echado esta historia de menos? La he tenido un pelín parada, lo sé, lo sé.

En fin, la decisión ya está tomada. Unas cuantas amigas mías me han echado la bronca por idear esta historia. Según ellas, soy cruel. Teniendo en cuenta lo difícil que nos ha sido a todas ponernos en la situación de Astrid cuando hablábamos del tema —debate en grupo para tener una perspectiva más pluralizada del asunto—, puede que sí lo sea. A mí, personalmente, me ha costado mucho ponerme en sus zapatos. Estamos hablando de unas situaciones y decisiones complejas. Al final, todas actuaríamos diferente en su situación, por lo que no hay algo como una "decisión correcta", pero teniendo en cuenta el carácter de Astrid y todo el contexto que la rodea, creo que actuaría de esta forma.

Este capítulo ha sido un pelín relajado. No porque la situación sea de chiste, ni mucho menos. Ahora que Astrid se ha quitado el peso de tener que decidir, está agotada por tanta tensión emocional. Después de tomarse un respiro, ya tendrá tiempo de preocuparse por lo que se le viene encima.

Vaya testamento os he soltado, ¿eh? Se nota que me he guardado muchas cosas en el tiempo que no he actualizado xD.

 **HeiMao3** , eres una hermana romanticursi, admítelo 7u7. No sé que opinión tendrás de este capítulo, pero, como podrás ver, tenías razón. Todo empieza a encausarse. Ya tendremos tiempo luego para alborotos xD.

 **26 LUNAS** , a veces es un porculero de cuidado que se merece una patada en el culo, pero sí, tengo suerte de tenerlo.

 **DragoViking** , como decía antes, soy cruel, la grinch de la comunidad fanfic xD. ¿Por dónde crees que van los tiros de quién será el padre? xD

 **KatnissSakura** , me alegro de que haya llamado tu atención. Espero que el progreso que ha tenido te haya mantenido aquí —parece que estuviera hablando de una secta xD—. A mí me ha costado tanto ponerme en el lugar de Astrid porque yo me operaría, pasando de tener hijos. En caso de que me diera el arrebato con la crisis de los cuarenta, adoptaría. Aunque creo que no tengo tanto instinto maternal. Pero hay gente que sí lo tiene. Creo que Astrid es una de ellas. Sin olvidar que puede ser muy territorial. Todas somos diferentes y eso determina decisiones y caminos diferentes.

 **Alicevalentine** , creo que me tomé un tiempazo, pero gracias por tu comprensión xD. La verdad es que los tratamientos son bastante caros, pero se espera que con el tiempo comiencen a bajar de precios. Todo depende de que se normalice. Al menos, eso es lo que me dijo un obstetra cuando le realicé una entrevista sobre el tema.

 **Forever MK NH** , con el tiempo que ha pasado, tienes que odiarme xD.

 **fanatico z,** espero que este capítulo te haya gustado ^^.

 **Inej G** , ¡ay, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado! Algo que especialmente me gusta de este fic es la relación hiccstrid que se está desarrollando. Tan tierna que entra de lleno en el concepto romanticursi xD.

 **RKenshin** , ¡muchas gracias! Yo también tengo mis reservas cuando el embarazo adolescente se trivializa, como si los bebés fueran un juguete. Intento que el carácter juvenil se mantenga porque no se madura de un día a otro y, francamente, ambos siguen siendo un par de niños. Pero, de igual manera, intento mostrar lo difícil de la situación.

 **Fantasy Branca Snow** , ¡muchas gracias por tu review! Respecto a tu primera pregunta, me temo que no puedo contestarte. Decirte sí o no podría desembocar en un spoiler, así que prefiero contenerme xD. Respecto a lo segundo, ya puedes ver la decisión que tomó. Guiada por sus propios instintos y deseos. Ahora empieza lo difícil.

En fin, espero saber vuestras opiniones sobre este capítulo en los comentarios.

Con un beso y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos!


End file.
